Wizards of Waverly Place Forever
Wizards of Waverly Place Forever is a spin-off to the original Wizards of Waverly Place. The show's first season will consist of 23 episodes. The average viewers for Season One was 3.56 million. A second season has been confirmed and will be the last series with only 14 episodes. *1 Cast *2 Episode Guide *2.5 Season 5 Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Daivid Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake.T.Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Greg Sulkin as Mason Grayback *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Lakin *Bridget Mendler as Juliet Van Hueson Episode Guide Season 1 01. New Life Airdate: June 24, 2012 Prod. Code: 101 Plot: Alex, Justin and Max all try to get used to their new lives. Theresa and Jerry go out to dinner but Jerry embarrasses her at the resturant. Viewers: 5.9 million 02. Family First, Magic Second Airdate: July 1, 2012 Prod. Code: 102 Plot: Jerry is starting to realise that the kids are not doing things as a family anymore so he organizes a dinner; It doesn't go very well. Harper teaches Zeke how to be tough. Viewers: 4.2 million 03. Max with no Magic Airdate: July 15, 2012 Prod. Code: 103 Plot: Max is finding it hard without magic so he tries to learn how to be normal. Justin and Alex go to the Wizard World to help a boy. Harper tries to think of something to do while Alex is gone. Viewers: 3.7 million 04. Max with a Kiss Airdate: July 22, 2012 Prod. Code: 104 Plot: Max wants to kiss a girl but he is scared about what she will think of him. Alex and Justin try to help Max. Viewers: 3.4 million 05. Breakup in Waverly Place Airdate: August 5, 2012 Plot: Juliet breaks up with Justin because she thinks that he has no time for her. Alex forgets that it's Mason's birthday so he doesn't talk to her. They make up, but they soon begin to argue again so they break up. Viewers: 4.1 million 06. Justin, The Wizard Maker Airdate: August 19, 2012 Plot: Max begs Justin to make him a wizard again, but Justin says that he has to prove to him that he deserves it. Max works really hard to impress him and succedes. Justin makes Max a Full Wizard! Justin also wants to make his Dad a wizard again, but Jerry isn't sure if he wants to be a Wizard again. He tells Justin to give him time to think about it. Viewers: 4.3 million 07. The Return to Spain (Part 1) Airdate: September 3, 2012 Plot: The Russos return to Spain and try to make sure that nothing bad happens this time. Alex tries to flirt with cute boys to forget about Mason. Max is so happy that he can use magic again that he does something that he always wanted to do but he soons realises that he made a huge mistake. Alex and Justin look for Max after they realise that nobody could find him. Viewers: 3.9 million 08. Missing Max (Part 2) Airdate: September 10, 2012 Plot: Justin and Alex use their powers to find out where he is and when they do, they realise that it is very hard to get where he is. They finally find Max but then an evil fairy reveals herself. The fairy wants to take Max to her home to keep but Justin and Alex later defeat the fairy. Viewers: 4.9 million 09. The New Wizards Airdate: October 7, 2012 Plot: A new family of wizards arrive in Waverly Place. Jerry thinks that they are exactly like his family. Viewers: 3.6 million 10. Magic Free Week Airdate: October 21, 2012 Plot: Harper gets annoyed that Alex uses magic for everything so Alex promises Harper that she will not use magic for a whole week. She lies to Harper and uses magic, but all along, Harper already knew and didn't tell Alex. It was actually Justin who told Harper because he wanted to get back at Alex for the prank she did to him. Viewers: 3.0 million 11. Wizards vs Aliens Airdate: November 4, 2012 Plot: The Russo's go against Aliens. Viewers: 3.8 million 12. Wizathon Airdate: December 2, 2012 Plot: Alex and Max nominate themselves for the Wizathon after they find out that the price is a brand new WizPhone. Viewers: 2.9 million 13-14. Stevie's Revenge Airdate: January 20, 2013 Plot: Stevie returns and this time, she tries to steal Alex's powers. Viewers: 5.4 million 15. Change for Popularity Airdate: January 27, 2013 Plot: Theressa thinks that she needs to change her personality to get popular. When she does change, Jerry doesn't like it. Viewers: 2.7 million 16. Lovestruck Airdate: February 3, 2013 Plot: Mason and Alex get back together but only because Alex put a love potion on him. Viewers: 3.5 million 17. Max Goes Viral Airdate: February 24, 2013 Plot: Max puts up a video of him doing magic and when he goes viral, their family are questioned about their powers. Viewers: 4.0 million 18. Sick Wizards Airdate: March 7, 2013 Plot: Alex, Justin and Max all get sick at the same time so Jerry and Theressa wonder why. They find out it is a new disease that only happens to wizards. Harper and Zeke don't want to be near them, so they go away till they are better again. Viewers: 3.8 million 19. The New WizTech Airdate: March 21, 2013 Plot: Justin thinks that he needs to change WizTech. When he does, the students do not like it so he gets a lot of requests from other students. Alex broke her leg so she asks Mason to carry her everywhere. Viewers: 2.8 million 20. WizTech Building Staff Airdate: April 11, 2013 Plot: There are problems with the new WizTech so with the help of Justin, Alex, Max, Jerry, Theressa, Harper, Zeke and Mason, they help to build the most powerful and interesting WizTech. Viewers: 3.1 million 21-22. Alex, The Mortal Airdate: April 25, 2013 Plot: Alex turns into a mortal as a punishment for 1 week for unimportant use of magic. Something important happens but she can't use magic. What will she do? Justin and Juliet get back together. Viewers: 4.9 million 23. Family of the Year Airdate: May 2, 2013 Plot: The Russo's win the award, Family of the Year, for everything that they have done throughout the year. Viewers: 4.0 million